Passive and active lung simulators as well as practice dolls are known for training operating personnel in the area of anesthesia. The lung simulators and the exercise dolls aid in learning pathophysiological interrelationships. With equipment of this kind, the most varied breathing forms for controlled ventilation are simulated. In addition, spontaneous breathing and mixed forms of ventilation associated therewith are also simulated.
Pathophysiological disturbances are not the only disturbances which occur in ventilating apparatus and anesthesia devices and when utilizing life-sustaining systems which can be countered by changing the setting of the apparatus. All life-sustaining systems can bring about dangerous situations with apparatus emergencies such as the disengagement of a breathing tube from its connector and these situations too can be countered.
The simulators presently known permit handling of the most different pathological treatment cases and emergency cases. However, these simulators do not offer the possibility of initiating apparatus disturbances and to train the operating personnel in dealing with such disturbances which, in most cases, occur unexpectedly.